


Pondering Thoughts

by MissCactus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: L'amour que ressentait Hiroki pour Nowaki l'avait frappé comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse et fonçant droit sur son coeur.





	Pondering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pondering Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576659) by [Lucicelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo). 



Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis leur premier baiser. Une surprise qui avait titillé l'énervement de Hiroki. Nowaki avait osé débouler dans sa vie sans aucune honte, persistant et avec une affection qui résistait à tout, sincère dans ses mots et ses actions. Ses yeux bleus ne se concentraient que sur lui. L'audace et les réponses directes de Nowaki détruisaient les murs qu'ils s'étaient construits.

Après leur première nuit ensemble, Hiroki s'était laissé aller dans la douceur d'une embrassade chaude. Ses mais s'agrippaient aux épaules musclées de Nowaki, son nom passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il oubliait le monde extérieur. Son corps s'était recroquevillé contre le torse de Nowaki, écoutant son cœur battre pendant qu'il fixait son visage endormi.

Plus le temps passait, plus la place de Nowaki dans sa vie devenait normale. Il l'aidait à étudier et parlait avec lui presque tous les jours. Jusqu'au jour où Hiroki reçut le plus grand choc de sa vie.

Il regardait Nowaki mettre ses chaussures à la porte d'entrée avant que le plus grand ne l'embrasse et ne parte en courant pour son travail de nuit. Hiroki resta à la porte, figé sur place. Son cœur battait la chamade au souvenir du baiser de Nowaki, il pouvait encore sortir la chaleur de ses lèvres.

Il était tombé _amoureux_ de ce gamin.

Étonnamment, le stress de l'université ne faisait qu'amplifier ses pensées. Ses pauses habituelles lui donnaient de longs moments pour penser à Hiroki, les souvenirs de son doux sourire tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Sa confession ne le quittait plus.

Ces nouveaux sentiments surpassaient ceux qu'il avait pour son ami d'enfance, les transformant en un souvenir lointain. Si seulement tout avait eu lieu des années plus tôt, sa souffrance aurait été réduite.

Un matin, Nowaki lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, l'odeur présente dans toutes les pièces de son appartement. Vêtu d'un jogging, Hiroki se réjouit du quotidien dans lequel ils étaient tombés, une pensée qu'il garda pour lui-même. Son ventre gargouilla lourdement, la nourriture de Nowaki lui donnait tout sauf envie de toucher à celle des fast food quand il passait la nuit. Nowaki rit en plaçant un bol de riz devant lui.

Il s'assura que Hiroki ait tout ce qu'il lui fallait avant de se concentrer sur lui-même. Il se servit une portion pendant que le brun le regardait. Hiroki se demanda ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie pour croiser le chemin de cet homme, se rappelant ses expériences passées. Toutes les choses positives qui lui étaient arrivées avaient fini par mal tourner.

Comme s'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux.

Hiroki ouvrit soudainement la bouche. « Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi et ça me terrifie. »

Nowaki arrêta de se servir du riz. « Pardon ? »

Hiroki passa ses lèvres sur ses dents. « Tu m'as entendu. » Lâcha-t-il, ses mains devenant moites et il les essuya sur son pantalon.

Nowaki posa son bol sur la table. « C'est une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Hiroki évita son regard, préférant fixer son thé pendant qu'il cherchait sa réponse. Il s'insulta mentalement pour l'avoir dit à voix haute.

Trop tard maintenant.

« Non... » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses mains agrippant le bas de ton T-shirt. « Je– C'est juste– »

Nowaki prit les mains d'Hiroki, les serrant doucement. Il ne dit rien, les levant jusqu'à ses lèvres et pressant un baiser sur chacune.

Le visage du brun se réchauffa, son cœur battant la chamade à nouveau et l'embarras clair sur son visage. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des mains réconfortantes de Nowaki. Il détourna le regard en se léchant les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à en dire plus. Je comprends. » Nowaki sourit, serrant un peu plus fort les mains tremblantes d'Hiroki. « On devrait commencer à manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
